Team Inkroe
Team Inkroe Category Page. Team Cobra "The King Cobra is believed to possess exceptional memory. According to a myth, the picture of the killer of a king cobra stays in the eyes of the snake, which is later picked up by the partner and is used to hunt down the killer for revenge." Team Inkroe has within itself taken upon the name of Team Cobra due to the importance of a legend and the skill set which Takeda Inkroe wishes to instil within the team itself. #The Cobra strikes with clarity and intention; rapidness and accuracy, it never strike to warn, it strikes to kill. #The Cobra picks its battles, it will retreat, hide itself and its abilities, but when confronted it will attack with ferocity. #The Cobra is secretive and avoidant, rarely revealing itself, its position or intentions until it has founds its prey. The Sensei - Takeda Inkroe *Age: 30 *Clan/Family: Takeda Clan *Chakra Natures: Water, Fire, *Weapons Inventory Total: 53 *Primary Weapon: Samehada *Scrolls or Seals: Scroll of Swords, *Strengths: Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu. Speed *Improving: Genjutsu, Skill with Samehada, Total Stamina pool *Weaknesses: Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Fuinjutsu *Rank: Kage, Yonshi Seven. *Short Bio: Takeda Inkroe is a Shinobi originally from the Hidden Mist, he was proficient enough in combat and Kenjutsu to earn a place on the Hunter Nin Squads, seeking out and killing criminals, Missing Nin and ensuring that Kekkei Genkai did not leave the Land of Water. After gaining Nuibari he left Kirigakure and explored the world for several years as a murderer, criminal and Missing Nin before he came across Azuresato Ryu who told him of Yonshigakure where he now resides. His main goal in life is to achieve mastery of all Seven S words of the Mist, a feat which has only been accomplished by one other in life and now as the acting Kage of Yonshigakure he takes his training incredibly seriously. He debates often what he should do, remain in the Land of Tea where he is required to protect others and serve as Kage.. or leave one more to Kirigakure, bringing with him what swords he can take and accept the responsibility of his departure, not to mention restoring honour to his clan by returning the failure they achieved nearly two decades ago. Hatake Setsuko *Age: 13 *Clan/Family: Hatake Clan *Chakra Natures: Water, Lightning undicovered *Weapons Inventory Total:50/50 *Primary Weapon: The White Fang of Konohana *Scrolls or Seals: n/a *Strengths: Genjutsu, Two Toemo Sharingan *Improving: Advancing tatical movement and the use of his Sharingan. Wanting to fully make it effective before the Chunnin Exams *Weaknesses: Does not take his time! Always rushes into things before planning it out. He is slowly working on this! *Rank: Genin *Short Bio: After leaving his home land of the village hidden in the snow, Setsuko had the dream of becoming a great ninja! much of his influence would have to be his great great grandfather, Kakashi Hatake. While traveling down into the home town of Konohana Setsuko found himself in the Yonshikakure. Unsure of what this place Setsuko was finding out some of the answers that he was wanting to have but he also found that these friendly face were intriqued about seeing a Hatake. The three top junin in the village would ask him about training here in Yonshikakure and Setusko would happily agree. He is know part of the Team Cobra sqaud given the nickname Monkey! He is determined to conquer the chunnin exams and not letting anyone stand in his way! Namikaze Jinora *Age: 12 *Clan/Family: Namikaze Clan *Chakra Natures: Fire, Wind undiscovered *Weapons Inventory Total: 49/50 *Primary Weapon: N/A *Scrolls or Seals: N/A *Strengths: Taijutsu *Improving: Genjutsu *Weaknesses: Headstrong and stubborn attitude especially during heated situations. *Rank: Genin *Short Bio: -- Coming -- Akimichi Nobu *Age: 11 *Clan/Family: Akimichi Clan *Chakra Natures: None *Weapons Inventory Total: 50/50 *Primary Weapon: Bokken and Kunai *Scrolls or Seals: N/A *Strengths: Strength, Taijutsu *Improving: Speed, Stanima *Weaknesses: Speed, Genjutsu *Rank: Genin *Short Bio: Nobu Akimichi was originally from Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Due to some unfortunate circumstances with his mother suddenly passing due to illness, his father Zacarius and himself decided to relocate the headquarters for the Akimichi Clan. Their travels moved them all over the Great Nations, but never found a spot comfortable enough for Nobu. He always turned away from the village just because of how some of the other's looked at him. Weak, fat, uncapable of defending himself. These assumptions are what drove his determination to become better then everyone, and so he made sure everyday, he would do some sort of training. Rather it be the simple techniques of the academy, to physical work outs, to even working on the Hidden Techniques of his family. Eventually they came onto the Land of Tea and discovered the Village Hidden in Death, or Yonshigakure. The both of them quickly became infatuated with the great, strong individuals whom ran the village. But not only that, Nobu or the first time saw a different look in the eyes of the children. It wasn't something of disgust as he was so use to, but rather acceptence. He was given the opportunity to prove himself, and from that point on, he would never let those around him down... His loyalty now stuck with Yonshigakure, and all those individuals within' the walls. Special Missions: The Blood of Our Enemies. - - C Rank Mission - - Individual - - Secret. *Jinora: Success *Setsuko: Success *Nobu: Didn't partake in mission. page was written by [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkroe Inkroe ] Category:Team Category:Team Inkroe